Alien Vendetta
Alien Vendetta (aka AV) is a megawad that contains 32 new and hard levels. The levels are full of details and monsters. It is also one of the few PWADs that are allowed to be used in Compet-N speedruns. There have been two separate releases of Alien Vendetta. The second release, made when it was selected for usage on Compet-N, made various changes to almost all of the levels; the biggest change is the replacement of MAP25: Valley of Echoes with another map, MAP24: Clandestine Complex, as well as the relocation of the former MAP24: Demonic Hordes to MAP25. Levels * MAP01: Sunset by Martin Aalen Hunsager * MAP02: Rusty Rage by Anders Johnsen * MAP03: Cargo Depot by Mattias Berggren * MAP04: Seclusion by Mattias Berggren * MAP05: Crimson Tide by Anders Johnsen * MAP06: Hillside Siege by Lee Szymanski and Anthony Soto * MAP07: Showdown by Anders Johnsen * MAP08: Beast Island by Jan Endre Jansen and Anders Johnsen * MAP09: Castle Gardens by Kim André Malde * MAP10: Toxic Touch by Kim André Malde * MAP11: Nemesis by Martin Aalen Hunsager * MAP12: Entropy by Adam Windsor (the first few rooms) and Brad Spencer * MAP13: Suicidal Tendencies by Brad Spencer * MAP14: Overwhelming Odds by Brad Spencer * MAP15: Bulls on Parade by Madani el Hariri with parts edited by Yashar "GeminI" Garibzadeh, Anthony Soto and Anders Johnsen * MAP16: Mutual Destruction by Brad Spencer * MAP17: Nukefall by Anders Johnsen * MAP18: Lake Poison by Anders Johnsen * MAP19: Alien Resurrection by Madani el Hariri * MAP20: Misri Halek by Kim André Malde * MAP21: One Flew Over The Caco's Nest by Pablo Dictter * MAP22: Rubicon by Brad Spencer * MAP23: Blood Sacrifice by Kim André Malde * MAP24: Demonic Hordes by Vincent Catalaá and Sam Woodman (first release) * MAP24: Clandestine Complex by Lee Szymanski and Anthony Soto (second release) * MAP25: Valley of Echoes by Anders Johnsen (first release) * MAP25: Demonic Hordes by Vincent Catalaá and Sam Woodman (second release) * MAP26: Dark Dome by Anders Johnsen * MAP27: Stench of Evil by Anders Johnsen and Jan Endre Jansen * MAP28: Whispering Shadows by Anders Johnsen * MAP29: Fire Walk With Me by Anders Johnsen * MAP30: Point Dreadful by Anders Johnsen (DM part by Kim André Malde) * MAP31: Killer Colours by Yashar "GeminI" Garibzadeh and Kristian "Ebola" Käll * MAP32: No Guts No Glory by Anders Johnsen Files Alien Vendetta is contained in a zip file called av.zip. It is 9041333 bytes in size and contains 6 files: It has the following hashes: The old archive is contained in a zip file called av-extracted.zip . It is 8119470 bytes in size and contains 2 files: It has the following hashes: Compatibility note To play AV on PrBoom, the complevel should be 2 (Doom v1.9). To play it on versions of ZDoom older than 2.3.0, or ZDoom-derived ports with an old codebase, you have to set the compatibility options to "find shortest textures like Doom" (rather than like Boom) for MAP07: Showdownand to "self-referencing sectors don't block shots" for MAP15: Bulls on Parade. The current versions of ZDoom and GZDoom apply the appropriate compatibility options automatically.